The Blue Rose
by Gelasia
Summary: A/U Serenity Walden needed a chance for normalcy, a change from her life of fame, she finds it at as a volunteer at a local hospital.. along with a few other things she didn't expect.. like a chance at love.. S+D


Hey if you read Grass is greener this is pretty much it, but I altered it so much that I wanted to put it under a new title because it was kinda.. well not very good ya might say.. its also a lot like Who Knew.. but I tried to make it different.. and this is the last A/U like this I'll be doing.. LOL the next one is to take a clichéd idea and flip it around a bit.. (mwahahahah! That'll be fun!) 

Disclaimer: Last time I checked.. Sailor Moon don't belong to me.. I just bored the names for a while.. hehehee 

* * *

Roses. Serenity Walden adored roses, especially blue ones. She was like a blue rose in society, unique, not quite belonging and yet loved preciously, put away like a treasure on someone's shelf. Not only were roses the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen; delicate, fragile yet with such a painful protection.. but they symbolized something important to her. Something tremendously important.. 

To an everyday girl a rose would symbolize love; relationship wise, friendship wise, family wise.. but to her a rose.. Always symbolized change. A bouquet of roses in sympathy for her parents death, a simple rose given to her by a friend after her first heartache, a room full of roses after her first concert, the first music video created in a rose garden.. even her first smash hit included roses in the lyrics. Good or bad if Serenity was given a rose, it was her queue that something new, unexpected, different was going to happen... 

Perhaps this entire thing would make more sense if her circumstances in life were explained more thoroughly. Serenity Walden was America's sweetheart, a lady of the stage.. concert stage that is. She was a singer, everything from a pop song to opera aria could be found sung in her nightingale voice. Each day her sweet melodious voice touched the hearts of thousands of people everywhere whether on a CD, a music video, a concert, the radio... Every concert she ever did, whether they were in the Sydney Opera house, a stage on Broadway, or a giant basketball arena was sold out months in advance. Her every step, breath and movement was recorded on some sort of device, her face was found in magazines, tabloids, TV stations, posters, key chains, or even a Barbie doll. Millions of little girls dreamed to look like her, sing like her, be like her. 

Everywhere one looked she would see Serenity Walden's smiling face, a small shred of jealousy pinched her heart and one would wonder why she could not have such happiness in her life. Why Serenity Walden was the lucky one, but this thought was usually squashed as one reflected on the three Serenity Walden CD s that could be found in her house, or car and then she would smile knowingly.. 

But..A picture may be worth a thousand words, but no one ever said those words were truth. Serenity Walden was not all that everyone deemed her to be, she was not as happy as everyone seemed to think. To the world's eyes.. Serenity's heart shaped face shinning in happiness on a billboard, a poster, a CD cover.. canceled out the strong pain and insistent anguished longing that lay within the depths of her fathomless cerulean eyes. 

The world loved her as a singer; they loved her looks, and her voice, not her person. They knew Serenity Walden, the beautiful blond without a care in the world, not Serena Walden, the insecure teenager who faced a million problems a day, those problems being too great to be solved by just herself. Serena would pray fiercely for a chance at normalcy, a chance to go outside and window shop, a chance to go to school, a chance to have friends who loved her sense of humor, loyalty and even her klutziness, a chance to show that she really was a human being, not just the illusion of the perfect Goddess, in simplest forms.. a chance to get away from the prison known as fame... 

It had been an amazing discovery, the newspapers still raved about Serenity's quick escalation to America's musical princess. As mentioned before, her parents had died in a freak accident, and she was moved to live with her Aunt Ilene, Uncle Ken and cousin. They took her in willingly and had treated her as a daughter. She was very happy in the small house that was in a quiet neighborhood. At that time, Ilene had been trying to get her cousin Shingo into the music business. 

On that fateful day Shingo had had an appointment to audition for a starting band in a giant concert that would feature the Starlights.. another major boy band. Serenity had come along to offer her quiet encouragement to her cousin incase he needed it. The boy had gotten on stage and had begun to sing in his soft baritone but grew so nervous at staring at the judges his voice failed. Immediately Serenity had stood up from her seat, despite the shock written on Ilene's face and sang the next few lines of the familiar song. The judges, at the sound, spun around to see the gorgeous girl. 

Their eyes took in her unique, luxurious silverish gold hair(held in that oh so unique meatball fashion- which soon became a quick way to recognize Serena), deep cerulean eyes that drew one in, smooth tan skin, the impossibly long legs, the perfect flat stomach. Her hands were soft and graceful. She oozed sensuality and yet there was this innocent mischievous glow to her that made people look twice. The judges could practically smell the talent and profits that could roll in, and it was definitely an advantage they had to take care of. Setsuna, judge soon became Serenity's agent and in only a matter of weeks Serenity had created a single, which was soon heard on any radio station around the nation. It only went up from there, the release of the full CD, music videos and finally going on tour to give concerts. The family soon discovered the problem of overly obsessed fans and were forced to move to a gated area where Serenity could be protected from the masses. 

Luckily, Ilene and Ken had been wonderful sports about the entire thing. Even Shingo did not hold it against Serenity, recognizing her talent, plus he was very content being able to go out on weekends and play baseball, or do what he wanted, a freedom she could not enjoy. It only got tedious for the boy when his friends came over and then would gaze in awe at his cousin if she breezed into his room asking them all politely if they wanted something to eat. 

From the sounds of this tale thus far, it almost seems that Serenity hated her fame with a passion. This was the farthest thing from truth. As every person has dreamed of gaining fame and attention so did she. She loved being able to touch people with her music, she loved singing and she felt proud of herself when new statistics rolled in of how the public responded to her voice. It was flattering and embarrassing to see her face on a doll, a key chain, a backpack, a necklace.. The one thing that pained Serenity a great deal.. was the way people treated her now.. Being so loved can be a very alienating thing, and a heavy form of loneliness. Serenity Walden had been placed on a pedestal like an untouchable statue, only to be gazed at in reverence, never to be simply accepted, or teased. It was the alienation that bruised her soul. 

Ken and Ilene noticed the saddened expression in her eyes when she watched their son go out to hang with his friends, staring down the driveway long after he had disappeared. Thus Ilene got the most brilliant idea to let her volunteer at a hospital, with a few minor additions to Serenity's look to make her less noticeable... 

"Serenaaaa!!! I have a surprise for you!!" Ilene called out from the kitchen in a singsong voice. Serena thumped down the stairs to the kitchen and stood in the doorway staring at her happy aunt. 

"What is it!?" Serena asked happily, her eyes sparkling. She loved surprises! 

"I signed you up as a volunteer at the local hospital Serena dear.. " Serena's eyes lit up a split second before her face fell again, which Ilene pretended not to notice, " and don't you worry about people recognizing you.. that's why I brought these!" Ilene finished, pulling out a paper bag with a flourish. Ilene grabbed the girl and the bag, dragged her to the nearest bathroom and began her handy work. She placed a pair of thick spectacles on her nose, and took down her hair, putting it up in a simple bun, and gave the girl a uniform she had received from the hospital. Serena quickly changed and came out fidgeting slightly. She no longer fit the picture of a blond bimbo singer, but a smart and quiet business woman. 

"I feel like I look the same.." Serena whispered, her aunt shook her head vigorously. 

"Well maybe one more accessory to go with the ensemble.." Her aunt said, pulling out a small orange rose and placing it into Serena's hair. Serena's eyes widened at the thought of the rose and grinned at her aunt. It was finally a time for a change. 

* * *

Like? don't like? Delete the damn thing Gel! Keep it going I like it!.. review and tell me what you think!! ^_^ I live for reviews! Thanks mai friends! 


End file.
